The present invention is directed to an instrument for use by dentists or the like which allows the removable combination of an air and water syringe with a suction mechanism so that both can be used in combination and with a single hand or separated for individual use.
Two essential tools which are found in virtually every dentist office are an air and water syringe which allows the selective spray of air and/or water in the mouth of the patient and a suction apparatus which withdraws liquid from the patient's mouth. These two devices are normally independent of one another which produces a number of problems during usage. In particular, although it is sometimes preferable to have each of the devices in a separate hand for usage, it is common for a dentist to need both devices at the same time as one of the dentist's hands is required for conducting some procedure or working with some other tool. This presents a problem, since conventional instruments of this type are not designed to be held and operated in combination in a single hand.
Prior art devices have been developed to overcome this problem. However, the prior art devices essentially place the air and water spray mechanism and suction mechanism together in a single tool which is inseparable into component parts. Furthermore, these combination tools tend to be rather complicated and expensive as compared to conventional devices of this type. Yet further, the prior art devices require the complete replacement of conventional dentist devices of this type with the new combined tool.
Consequently, it is desirable to be able to provide an instrument that includes a suction device with an air and water spray mechanism in such a manner that they can be easily joined together or used separately. Still further it is desirable that the apparatus be controllable by a single hand leaving the opposite hand of the dentist free for other purposes. In addition it is desirable for the instrument to meet conventional sterile requirements which means each piece that engages the patient should be able to be easily sterilized. Finally, it is desirable that the instrument take advantage of as much existing standard equipment as possible and, in particular, that it utilize a conventional air and water spray syringe of the type found on the dental unit in virtually every dentist's office.